My little pony The Next Generation
by MLPForever1999
Summary: So the mane six, CMC, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Candace and Shining Armor get married, have kids, and start enjoying life. Sophia, Princess Candace and Shining Armor's daughter, finds new elements of harmony, but no pony knows who up holds the power to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm just trying something out! I really hope y'all enjoy.**

A chill crawled down my back; it was a dark cool night and I was more then happy. Laying down by Apple River, a small, yet big enough river for me to swim in that ran right beisde Sweet Apple Achers. Their is a small waterfall coming from it that trickles down leading towards the Everfree Forest. I'm the only pony who knows it's here, not even the rest of the Apple family knows, the only other pony who knows is my best friend, Candy. Since I could remember I'd always sneek out here past midnight and just relax. Mama says that I work to hard in the day, so I guess I deserve this. It's nothing much, just a nice small river and the sweet serenity of the night.

Candy said that mama and daddy should have named me Night Apple, but I'm good with my name already, Southern Apple. Night has always been a time where I am more up and alert. I've never been a morning pony like Uncle Macintosh and Aunt Fluttershy are. I don't know how they can do it, and I have no idea how cousins Sweet Apple and Steel Apple can put up with it every morning, I think I'd die. Well when I think about it there always seems to be so crazy thing my friends parents do that drive me when I went to Mrs. Rainbow dash and 's house. made me do an iron pony contest against her daughter Sonic Soul, another one of my good friends. I won and Mrs. Rainbow has got such a big head over it, mama was right, Mrs. Rainbow is awesome, but she ain't all that Twilight and Prince Flash Century are way to crazy about cleanliness. There has to be something in this world called to clean, and if not that's those two. I never seen a place as clean and orderly and they have so many list. Like come on! Who needs that many dang list!Mrs. Pinkie and Mr. Cheese aren't all that bad. I just don't have the energy sometimes, but they are acutely quiet fun. Well, maybe that's why their daughter, Candy, is my best is Mrs. Rarity and Mr. Spike. I don't understand them what so ever. Like, why do I have to wear dresses? I work in a orchard and I can't just go around with a dress gettin in the way of my work. I think Mrs. Rarity could beat Mrs. Twilight when it comes to being clean. At least Mrs. Twilight is okay with getting dirty at times.

But even after all there flaws they've always been there for me and my brother. I don't think my mom and dad could have picked better friends, and neither could me and my brother. Ponyvillie, my family, my friends they are my world, and I couldn't have it any other way.

"SA!" A voice called from behind me.

I looked behind me and smiled, "Hey Candy, whatcha doing here? You sneeked out too?"

Candy giggled, "Yeah, guess I needed a night out as well," she said sitting down by me.

I laid down and looked at the nights sky, "It's wonderful, ain't it?"

Candy rolled her bright blue eyes, "What is it with you and the night? I swear when we're all not doing anything your down here looking into the dark,"

I just chuckled, "So has your dad's foot heal yet?"

Candy burst out laughing, " You mean the one her broke when mom's party cannon exploded in his face? Yeah it's fine, just needs some ice," she said through her giggles.

I smiled and giggled a little, staring into the night sky I smiled. Today had been a good day, I finished my chorus early, so I was able to go to Candy's house and help plan for Sweet's birthday party. We planning a surprise party with pin the tail on the pony, dancing, cup cakes, karaoke, and of course all are friends and family. Tomorrow is gonna be a great day!

Candy pat her hand on my sholder jolting me from my thoughts, " Hey, I'm gonna head back on home to Sugar Cube Corner, see you at the party," she said smiling and walked off.

I yawned, "Yeah, I'm gonna go back to, see ya," I said as she left. I can't wait!

**Thanks guys for reading! Also, if ya don't like music in fanfictions then don't read the story(there will be music!) Thanks and please review!**


	2. Karaoke birthday suprise

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoy and also if you don't like music then don't read the following! Please R&amp;R! Y'all are awesome and I love ya. PS. I OWN NOTHING! If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfictions?**

***Sweetpea***

"Surprise!" Everypony jumped out from their hiding spots.

"Y-y'all made this party for me?" I stuttered, I couldn't believe they did this all for me. Everyone was there my parents, friends, the princesses, their kids and husbands, Mr. And Mrs. Cake, their kids, and even the older CMC and their kids.

SA walked over to me, crushing me in a constricting hug, " Of course it is! You're my cousin, you don't think I'm just gonna let you go on with out a birthday party, do ya?" She said releasing me.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, SA, and Claire have your birthday present ready now!" Candy said jumping onto the stage Aunt Applebloom and SA created a few months ago.I laughed while Nova went over to the karaoke machine and Blaze jumped on stage with Candy and turned to microphones on. Claire huged and and jumped onto the stage with SA. I was really confused, I haven't even been able to hug everypony and they're already giving my present!

Claire grabbed the microphone, "Alright Sweet, so you've been telling us that we all should start letting out parents hear us sing, so here's you birthday present. All of us are finally going to let them hear us counting you, but for right nows it's going to be us three," Claire smiled.

**(All credit goes to the writers and singers)**

**"Bang Bang"**  
(with Ariana Grande &amp; Nicki Minaj)

**_SA:_**  
**She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**  
**She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)**  
**(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)**  
**See anybody could be bad to you,**  
**You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah**

Aunt Apple Jack and Uncle Caramel stared at SA, shocked at her singing,very other pony were felling just the same. I just smiled.

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**  
**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**_Candy:_**  
**She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**  
**No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)**  
**(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**  
**See anybody could be good to you,**  
**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

Mrs. Pinkie and Mr. Cheese were smiling at their daughter, I had to admit I thought those two already knew about Candy's singing.

**SA:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**  
**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**_Claire:_**  
**You know what, girls?**  
**Let me show you how to do.**  
**It's Myx Moscato**  
**It's fizz in a bottle**  
**It's Nicki full throttle**  
**It's oh, oh**  
**Swimming in the grotto**  
**We winning in the lotto**  
**We dipping in the pot of blue fo-to**  
**Kitten so good**  
**It's dripping on wood**  
**Get a ride in the engine that could**  
**Go, Batman robbin' it**  
**Bang, bang, cockin' it**  
**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**  
**It's me, Jessie, and Ari**  
**If they test me they sorry**  
**Ride us up like a Harley**  
**Then pull off in this Ferrari**  
**If he hanging we banging**  
**Phone ranging, he slanging**  
**It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)**

I was laughing so hard! Mrs. Rarity, Mr. Spike, and everyone eles was staring at Claire. Guess they didn't know that a lady could rap.

**Candy and Claire:**

**B to the A to the G to the uh (baby)**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the hey**

**SA:**

**See anybody could be good to you,**  
**You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)**

**All:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**  
**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

**_All three:_**  
**Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**

**_Claire:_**  
**Yo, I said**  
**Bang, bang**  
**Bang, bang, bang, bang**  
**Bang, bang, bang**  
**Bang, bang, bang, bang**

**_SA and Candy:_**  
**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**  
**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**  
**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**

After the girls were done I ran up onto the stage and jumped on top of all three of them, "That was amazing!"

All the others, besides the rest of us kids were staring at the three, " What just happened?" Applejack asked.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, sorry that is was short.**


End file.
